A Simple Rose
by CatStar
Summary: A sweet little fic I wrote in 10 minutes. I know it already passed, but it's about Davis's thoughts on T.K and Kari on Valentine's Day. And his rose. It's actually pretty kawaii. ^.^ Please r/r!


Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I don't own Digimon.  
  
A/N: I know it's late for Valentine's Day, but I was bored ^.^; This is the only fic besides "A Light of Goodness" that I used English names. I practically fainted when I typed "Digiegg." I SO wished to write "Digimental", but I guess I wanted to take a break from the Japanese version. Well, enjoy! ^.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've lost her.  
  
I've totally lost her.  
  
She looked at him with those bright crimson eyes with so much love, so much happiness. She held his hand as she clutched a rose- _his_ rose- and walked down the street, with a great future with him ahead of her.  
  
I know I'm not really worthy of Kari Kamiya. No one is. Not even T.J or T.M or T.Z., whatever his name is. Aw, let's face it. His name is T.K. I'm not as dumb as I look. I just purposely call him by the wrong name to get a laugh out of Kari, anything to make her happy.  
  
Looking down at the rose in my hand, I slap myself. Inwardly, mind you. If I actually did slap myself, all the people around me will think I'd lost my mind. It was the same rose Kari was carrying, only it wasn't from T.K. It was red and as gorgeous as Kari is. A red rose: the sign of love.  
  
Running from the park, and toward my apartment, I try not to cry. Where ever Kari is, I want to be. Whatever she's doing, I want to do. Whatever she's feeling, I want to feel. And what Kari's feeling right now is happiness. She's happy, because she's with T.A. Oops, my bad, I mean T.K.  
  
Like I said, I'm not as dumb as I look. I've known she's always liked T.K. ever since he walked into school that one day. I've known she'd like him ever since I saw him that day, while I was playing soccer with the guys. I don't know; there was just something about him. He had some kind of brightness to him. The same kind of shine I feel from Kari.  
  
Oh great. No wonder they go so well together. They're both light bulbs.  
  
Seriously, though. T.K has the Crest of Hope, and Kari has the Crest of Light. Totally symmetrical, dude. I mean, without hope, there is not light. Without light, there is no hope. Pretty cool saying, huh? Yeah, I read it from the Internet.  
  
Nah, just joking. Anyway, T.K. has great courage. Like me. But unfortunately for him, I'm the one with the Digiegg of Courage. I'm the one that's supposed to have all the bravery. If I have all this, then why didn't I have the guts to ask Kari our first. Why?  
  
The Digieggs of Courage and Friendship didn't help me in getting Kari. I was brave and courageous when she was in trouble, and I was trying so hard to be friendly with her, and be as close to her as she was with T.K. Why weren't they helping?  
  
"Ooh, got turned down on Valentine's Day, huh Davis?" my sister Jun said as I entered my apartment.  
  
"Ooh, got turned down on Valentine's Day, huh Jun?" I said with an innocent look on my face. She couldn't hide the big box of chocolates that was on the counter behind her. As if Matt Ishida would ever go out with her. If someone like my sister bugged me about liking them, I'd dump them too.  
  
What a brat.  
  
As I entered my room, it hit me. Was I bugging Kari about liking me? DemiVeemon was sleeping on a pile of clean clothes. I wish he was awake so I could talk to him about what happened. He's my best friend; he'd understand.  
  
I don't think I'm bugging Kari. In fact, she seems pretty happy when she's around me. We're friends. Aren't friends supposed to grow into lovers or something?  
  
I thought about T.K. again. What made him so special, that he got to get closer with Kari? All he did was show up with a rose, like, a microsecond before I did. If I showed up with my rose earlier, she would've picked me instead of him.  
  
Would she?  
  
I remember them talking about the Digital World, back then when they were eight-years-old. Wow, I can't imagine them so young, and fighting evil. Together. Like partners. They were partners, as much as Gatomon and Patamon were. They both even digivolve to Angewomon and Angemon! I remember how surprised I was when I heard about that. I mean, talk about bizarre!  
  
They were together ever since they were young. I look at the flower in my hand, so fragile and precious. Like Kari. Man, everything reminds me of Kari!   
  
I remember Kari talking to me about some dude named Piedmon. How everyone had turned into key chains, and Kari, T.K, and Patamon were the only ones left. T.K swore to her that he'll protect her no matter what. He had hope. And with that hope, Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon, and saved the Digital World once again. T.K was brave for a little kid. He still is brave.  
  
That one time, when Kari was lost in that other dimension, I wanted to go to the Digital World to find her. T.K didn't. He knew she wasn't there. Did I listen to him? No. Was he right? Yes.  
  
Just like in basketball: T.K- 10, Davis-0.  
  
Just like now: T.K- Kari, Davis-0.  
  
As I look at the rose in my hand, bursting with love and innocence, I realize that T.K was always there for Kari. So was I. I guess he was there for her longer than I was. He's always looked out for her. He's always cared for her, and made sure she was all right. They were best friends. He'll never let anything happen to her. He promised her that once, and knowing him, he'll keep his promise.  
  
I smell the rose's sweet scent. Kari's happy right now. I've always wanted to make Kari's smile eternal. I've always wanted her to be so happy. And if being with T.K makes her happy, I'll risk losing her. I know he'll watch over her.  
  
But if Mr. Perfect suddenly slips up....I'll be there by her side, as always.  
  
It's weird how a simple rose captures love for some people, and can make other people think.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
